1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for a connector and particularly to a waterproof structure for a connector to which a shield wire is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication 2011-70848 discloses a conventional connector waterproof structure 201 shown in FIG. 1.
In order to seal a joint portion 207 of a braided shield wire 211 of a shield wire 209 and a shield terminal 213, the connector waterproof structure 201 has a sealing packing 203 installed from one end of the shield wire 209 in the extending direction thereof and a sealing cap 205 installed from the other end of the shield wire 209 in the same.
However, since the sealing cap 205 of the conventional connector waterproof structure 201 has a hollow structure, there is a problem of low waterproof performance. Moreover, since the conventional connector waterproof structure 201 has the joint portion 207 sealed from both ends of the shield wire 209 in the extending direction thereof, there is another problem of an increased sealing length (sealing structure).